memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Data's Day (episode)
Data keeps a journal of a typical day aboard the Enterprise-D through his own perspective. But the day is anything but typical, as Chief O'Brien is to marry, and a Vulcan ambassador is more than meets the eye. Summary together with Riker, Picard and Data]] To further his research, Commander Bruce Maddox requested Data submit him a log from one day. A day on the ''Enterprise'' is full of many events, however. Lt. Juarez enters labor; Chief O'Brien and Keiko marry. Vulcan Ambassador T'Pel comes on board and the starship sets course for the neutral zone; T'Pel turns out to be a Romulan agent in disguise. Memorable Quotes "I could be pursuing an untamed ornithoid without cause." : - Data, referring to a "wild goose chase" "My hair does not require trimming, you lunkhead." : - Data, experimenting with "friendly insults and jibes" "They don't do a lot of tap-dancing at weddings." "Why?" : - Dr. Crusher and Data "Somedays you get the bear, and somedays the bear gets you. : - Commander Riker to Captain Picard on their unfortunate situation Background Information *The running narration of this episode is a log entry recorded by Data for Commander Bruce Maddox, who wished to disassemble Data in a risky procedure to experiment on him in TNG: "The Measure Of A Man". After the trial on his right to choose, Data remained open to future collaboration, told Maddox to continue his work and said that he found some of what he proposed "intriguing". *This was the first appearance of Keiko O'Brien. She makes several more appearances in TNG, before becoming a regular recurring character in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. *This was also the first appearance of Data's cat, Spot. *This episode includes the marriage of Miles and Keiko. *This was the first appearance of several locations aboard the Enterprise-D including the arboretum, the barbershop, the nursery and the replicating center. *The device used by V'Sal's human colleague to dye the alien officer's elaborate hair is usually seen as an engineering tool. *The replicating center is a partial redress of the bridge of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|NCC-1701 Enterprise]] as seen in the first three movies. *Data mentions that this episode takes place during "a celebration of the Hindu Festival of Lights." This would suggest (but not confirm) a date of October 24th, since the Festival would fall on that date in 2367. Also, according to Data, the Enterprise was commissioned exactly 4 years 3 months ago. Taking the October date into account, this would suggest the Enterprise was commissioned July 24th 2363. However, this is contradictory with the commissioning date of "4 October 2363" in the Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual. *Data's holographic dancing partner bears a remarkable similarity to Tasha Yar, but was not played by Denise Crosby nor mentioned as intentionally having a similar appearance. *Picard mentions ship captains "since the days of wooden sailing ships" as having the ability to legally marry couples. This authority, however, has never existed in any Terran navy. It may, however, be a reference to TOS: "Balance of Terror" in which Kirk says a very similar line in the wedding scene in that episode's teaser. * The appearance of the pads on the transporter platform are inconsistent throughout this episode. In some scenes, the border lines around each pad are more pronounced than they are during others. This is because the set was being redressed for use in the movie Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. The thicker black border lines seen in that film were kept in for the rest of the series. *Gates McFadden and Brent Spiner both stated that they did their own dancing in this episode, except for one overhead shot where Spiner requested a double, as he did not feel confident enough to pull it off. McFadden did the choreography, as she was a well-known Hollywood choreographer long before Next Generation. *This episode marks the first nightwatch mode on the bridge. Links and References Guest Stars *Rosalind Chao as Keiko O'Brien *Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien *Sierra Pecheur as T'Pel *Alan Scarfe as Mendak Co-Stars *Shelly Desai as V'Sal *April Grace as Maggie Hubbell (credited as "Transporter Technician") Uncredited performers * Tracee Lee Cocco as Jae * Cameron as Kellogg * Michael Braveheart as Martinez (uncredited) * Keith Rayve as crewmember * Randy James as crewmember at wedding * An unknown actor as Alfredo Juarez * An unknown actress as Francisca Juarez References Adelphous IV; Adelphous system; Andorian; Arboretum; Aurelia; bear; autosequencer; barbershop; Bolian; Brahms, Johannes; carnation; chess; Crusher, Beverly; Crusher 4; cybernetics; dance; day shift; Daystrom Institute; ''Devoras'', IRW; Doyle, Arthur Conan; dress uniform; ''Enterprise-D'', USS; Feline supplement 74; Festival of Lights; fluidic sensor diagnostic; Galvin V; Galvin system; goose; Hinduism; Holmes, Sherlock; Isn't It Romantic?; Japanese; jazz; Juarez; Kellogg; Maddox, Bruce; Martinez; Mitochondria; Murasaki quasar; night shift; phase transition coil; poker; rabbit; Romulan; Romulan Neutral Zone; security clearance; sickbay; Spot; St. Louis; tap dance; Umbato; wedding; ''Zhukov'', USS |next= }} Category:TNG episodes de:Datas Tag es:Data's Day nl:Data's Day